The Cursed
by lovefatedestiny
Summary: about a girl with a mysterious past.and why is she so strong along with her best friend and what realtion ship does she have with orichimaru? READ! PLEASE! garraxOC saukex OC a slight itachix ocvampires& OOC for almost all charc! no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay peoples R&R and if u are confused please let me kno! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Mia and Azumi and the WHOLE PLOT

One thousand years ago in a small is land away from the coast of the Mist village was a small village called the village of the

Heavens. One day the gods were angry at the villagers for not following the rules that they had set up. The gods warned the

strongest clan in the village, the Ariwaras , that they should help the gods. The Ariwaras accepted the deal. As part of the deal they

had gotten a blood line limit called Satimazu, which led them to copy any other blood line limits there are. With the great powers the

Ariwaras helped the gods but as time went by the Ariwaras began to doubt the gods' power. The Ariwaras planned the attack the

gods and but were discovered by the gods as a punishment they had gotten where every family member will not be able to

reproduce, to live forever, have power so great that even the strongest shinobi will not be compared, have super speed, intelligence,

but most of all they will thirst for blood until they learn to control it, and whom ever the Ariwaras bite will share the same fate except

that they will not be as strong, intelligence, and fast as them. At first this was joy for the Ariwaras but when their first thirst for

blood came the family almost whipped out the whole village. The villagers lived in fear, for every night the Ariwaras will come and

hunt for them. But gradually they learned to controlled and peace was found for the village but not the Ariwaras for now they had

regret everything they had and done their poor children only grew up to 16 and remain like that for eternity, this was too much for

the family leader to handle especially when his daughter was turning 16 within a year. They thought about how to please the gods

again but what they have done was unacceptable.

Now in the family there was a man named Renji, he was a hateful man but was glad that he was able to live forever he loved power

more than anything, so he made the deadliest mistake. Renji went to the forest of death in the middle of the village, where the gods

often came down, and stole a baby black dragon and a baby white tiger from one of the gods. And brought them to the Ariwaras'

compound, when the gods found out that the 2 animals Renji had took were the scared demons they were angered greatly and

decided to kill all the villagers. The leader of Ariwaras' family found out he quickly sealed the 2 demons in his daughter and hid her

in the village of the mist and told her to hide there. His daughter, Azumi took it to heart and remained there while hell was breaking

out in the village of the heavens. Being a coward that he is Renji sneaked away. The next morning the gods came down to hunt for

the Ariwaras, but much to their surprise the Ariwaras were bowing down in front of where the gods have come down. The gods took

pity on them and decided to let them go to heaven where they will spend the rest of their life with pleasure.

2 days later Azumi came out of hiding and went back to the village fearing for the worst but when she came back there was no village

except her old childhood friend, Mia, laying on the ground. Everyone was dead except her. Azumi picked p her friend and slowly

went inside the forest of death looking for her family.

A/N: dude people don't hate me cause I'm okay with Renji from bleach but couldn't find any other tought sounding Japanese name so I decided to use his. Nothing bad really!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE…except no one cares oh well!!! Well people R&R and thanks to Wolves1990 and Writer's Insanity

Ch 2

Azumi walked into the forest and saw her family's corpses and figured that her family was dead.

With tears in her eyes she walked to her family's secret cave. And placed mia on the bed of one of the rooms.

The cave was massive it was a size of 10 gigantic castle and the cave held all her family's secret jitsus and history along with medical supplies and sacred books that had the hardest jitsus. It was like living in a mansion.

Azumi walked up the highest floor of the cave, which was the 7th floor, and looked up at the sky, and swore that she will get revenge on her uncle, while making their existence disappear, for that is what her father would have wanted.

She was confident that she will do everything she can to make up for this massacre. And maybe…just maybe break this curse.

Azumi took care of her friend Mia until she woke up, which was 13 days later. It had already passed her birthday. When Mia came to she started to call out for her family, and soon realized what happened.

"Azumi, what are we going to do. Everyone is dead. They are all dead. My family, your family, the villagers." Mia whispered, she was almost losing her mind, "AZUMI ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO.?"

This made Azumi snap, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!!!" she growled and shoved her friend, but she had made a mistake. Mia flew into the back of the cave, and blood started to ooze out of her. "NO!!!" Azumi cried, suddenly the thirst for blood can on strong as much as she tried to resist the thirst made her come to mia.

With a shaking hand Azumi picked up mia 'no…I can't… she's my friend….I can't…'

Slowly Azumi's thirst took over and she bit mia, drinking her blood. Mia opened her eyes to see her best friend biting her and crying at the same time.

"Azumi…" Azumi opened her eyes and looked at mia.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…oh my god…I'm so sorry." Azumi was frantic, what has she done. "It's okay" mia squeaked out. I'm fine. Its better this way look," mia pointed at her wound it was already done healing," this way we, the last survivors of the village of the heavens can live for ever."

Present time in Konoha

"And they say the girls died few years after the massacre. Now we're going to have a quiz in the history of the village of the heavens tomorrow so study!" Iruka said.

The bell rang and the kids piled out except his old students. "Oi, Iruka sensei is that story true?" Naruto asked.

"Hahahaha…I don't know Naruto. No one does. But there are some people who live in the village of the Mist saying that the girls are still alive. Now since you guys are done helping me your mission is over go to the Hokage- sama and bug her."

"HAI!" Naruto yelled and walked out with the rest of the 12 rookies and Neji's team.

A/N: please review and I know I said Azumi will turn 16 in a year but I changed it to like 14 days…sorry sometimes your dad gets ur b-day mistaken…

Anywho I'll give this story a shot…again and well what happened to Azumi is true except that she and mia is still alive…

And how she meets Naruto's team is AWSOME….

And sorry but my characters are going to be super strong except mia she's like naruto's level with his deamon activated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thx for reviewing!!! Ok so this story is kinda long so if u don't like it please don't read it!!! Anywho! On with the story

I don't own Naruto

And people are saying my character is a Mary -sue although I still don't get what that is…well I get it but not really…so don't like mary-sue don't read

Line line line line line line

Normal pov

"Oi! Kakashi sensei can we go the village of the waves? Please? Please?" Naruto begged. Kakashi looked up and smiled. "As a matter of a fact I was suppose to take you guys there. As you know the war with Orochimaru is about to start and the Mizukage and Hokage believes that Orochimaru is going to attack the village of the mist first. So our job is to scan the area and to stay there until further notice. Any questions, comments, or suggestions?" Kakashi asked.

"Ummm…but I wanted to look for the village of the heavens, so ….can we?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with puppy eyes. " Hai! But Naruto do you where the village is?" Naruto looked smart for a second, "ye…hmm…no," Naruto looked back at Kakashi and he had an anime sweat mark. Kakashi smiled and told Naruto that they might look for the village of the heavens if they can finish their guard duty soon.

Time skip to a week

"Kakashi sensei we've been at this for 18 hours how much longer?" Naruto asked with a bored voice. "Hmm?" Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled. "Naruto, all you're doing is sitting there and watching for enemies, it's not that hard. Look at the rest of the rookies." Naruto turned his head to look at ino and sakura holding on to Sasuke while he was trying to run away, shikamaru, choji, kiba, and shino were playing card games, Hinata was watching kiba lose, lee, Tenten, and Neji was talking amongst them selves, and the teachers were talking together.

"OI!!! THE ENEMY IS COMING PREPARE YOURSELVES!!!" a mist shinobi was running towards the Konoha ninjas. Naruto jumped up with joy, "FINALLY SOME ACTION!!!!"

Suddenly the man dropped dead. They saw a man with a kunai standing by the man. In the moonlight the Konoha and Mist shinobis saw the man slowly biting the dead man in the neck. All the kids except Sasuke, Naruto Neji, and shino gasped at what came next; the dead man started to sribble up like a mummy. The man started to rush toward the wall where the Konoha ninja's were, the bloodlust in his eyes were frightful and his crazed look for blood.

"Be steady, and attack at my command. Wait!!! NOO!!!!" Kakashi yelled although his students were fine some of the mist ninjas started to rush at them man. With joy in his eyes he killed all 25 of them, and as before he started to suck their blood, drinking it with such hunger that Naruto and his teams had never seen. Sasuke activated his sharigan and Naruto started to let some of his demon chakra out, the two best friends shared a look and rushed at the man.

Sasuke's POV

Naruto and I jumped at the weird man in front of us. I did my fire jitsus and Naruto did his kage bunshin and grabbed the man. I acted quickly and burned the man, when the fire disappeared we saw that the man was still there and alive. He glared at us and in a blink of an eye no, not even, he was behind me and was about to drink my blood when spun and kicked him in the head. I landed in the ground to see Naruto's Rasengan hitting the man, slowly the man crumbled to the ground. I looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes were reflecting mine, confusion. We were past the 3 legendary sanin's level and we almost lost to his weird man that didn't even look like a ninja.

* * *

later or the next day

The Konoha ninjas were waiting outside the autopsy room. Apparently then man was a vampire, which made the people do and autopsy on him. A medical ninja and sakura came out of the room with horror in their face. "Everyone, we have some amazing news." Sakura started. "The man we had fought was actually a vampire, well kind of, like he drinks blood and stuff plus his body was too healthy. Which is really crazy, no one has ever had a perfect body. Also, the body was about 60 degrees below average. The man died a few moments ago it should only be about 5-10 degrees lower. So I am going to ask all people to stay with groups and not to go out at night." And with that the group dismembered.

In 2 weeks the kazekage, Garra was here along with the Hokage and the Mizukage. They were having problems with finding a solution on how to defeat the so called vampires if they were to attack as an army. If 1 normal vampire can wipe out 25 chunins and jounins then how were they to face an army if they come. " I say we surrender" the Mizukage stated, "they are way to strong and no one in this world can beat them but themselves and we have no vampires as our allies and…" the Mizukage was rambling with fear.

"Well, we'll ask our future Hokage." Tsunade cut in. then everyone started at the 17 year old blond boy. "We'll leave it up to you Naruto. You make the decision, but choose wisely and remember the sacrifices." It has been a year since Tsunade declared that Naruto will be the next Hokage, so now it was time to teach him these types of decisions.

All eyes turned toward the blond. "Hmm... this is serious…I say….let's go looking for the village of the heavens. I mean come on, vampires? If they are real then the myth of the village is real too. Let's go and look for it. We have time…I think. Please if the myth is correct the village is not that far from here."

The Mizukage, Garra, and Tsunade looked ready to kill. "Naruto, I'm not sure if you are grasping the situation, but this is serious. If these people are vampires, then we are all doom for, especially if there are armies out there. I am not a person that chases folk tales and I am not willing to waste my time on this stupid shit. So stop kidding." Garra said.

"NO!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!" Naruto cried out with a pleading face. Everyone looked away. "Fine…." Naruto said, suddenly, his face turned really serious. "I would also like to make another advice." His serious voice caught all the ninja's attention. "Go on." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded.

"I suggest we team up with the Akatsuki." Sasuke stiffened at this comment. "Why…would you ever ask such as stupid thing like that?!" sakura hollered out. Naruto smiled, "I'm sorry but we can't avoid the truth. If there are others like this man here, then we are doom for. We need all the power and help we can get. And at the same time we can find out if the so called vampires are really out there, and if they work for someone we can find out whom." Tsunade sighed, and then she looked at the Mizukage. "Fine we'll think about it. And the village of the heaven thing. I've had weird feeling about that so I want you all to look for it. And take 2 more volunteers. I expect update every two days. So, yes, you may search for the village Naruto. But I want you all to be careful, that is the only reason why I am letting such a big group go out. I also want info if you find anything, ANYTHING, about the weird vampire people. Ok. You are all dismissed. You may all leave as soon as you get 2 more volunteers."

All the Konoha ninjas piled out of the meeting room. "What the fuck, I didn't even volunteer." Kiba said; the rest of them just nodded agreeing with the boy. "Oi, Naruto let's head back." Sasuke said. He turned his head to see Naruto day dreaming about vampires and him holding up a cross to fight it. Sasuke sighed. Neji put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder understanding how he felt. Neji, Naruto, shino, rock lee and Sasuke had all ended up becoming best friends after Sasuke had returned to the village a year ago.

They all went to their rooms and fell asleep.

"Oi! Brat wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Jirayia looking at him. "You have your 2 volunteers now let's go!!!" Jirayia dragged his formal pupil out of bed and eventually got him outside where everyone was waiting. "Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Garra looking back. Naruto smiled. "Yosh!!!! Let's get going!" and they all stepped out of the city's wall.

* * *

Some place far away guess where

A huge man kneeled down if front of a cute looking 16 year old girl.

"Mia-sama, it seems like we had lost our cover. The humans found out about us. But they don't know about us."

The cute brunette turned her face to the man and smiled. "Good. Make sure it stays that way. You may go now."

As the huge man rose with the girls saw the scared look in his eyes. "And don't worry I will be informing out leader." The man bowed in gratitude and disappeared. "After all these years they finally found us, just like she said."

A/N: ok the 3rd chappie

Just to let u people know mia is the cute and nice one and Azumi is the mean, bitchy and sexy girl I guess reminds me of my friend….shudder...jkjk I LOVE U!!!! u kno who if u're reading this.

And yea I'll get more to the point in the story!!!! Plus Azumi and Mia have a weakness it may seem stupid to u but they have it!!!!! And 10 bucks on that u'll never guess what their weakness is…..it's different for mia and Azumi… if u get it right I'll give u 10 bucks some how..

REVIEW…I wrote too much a/n…and thanks for reviewing...They know who they are! 3 awsomest people in the world


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: please review please…I'm really disappointed at my self…. Heck I don't get enough reviews …..It makes me so sad, .and one of my fav author of all times is ganna cancel her story….sux and summer is ending…..sighhhh I hate my life!!!! Ok

Welll here is chapter 4

* * *

Normal POV 

3 weeks later

"NARUTO!!!!!!! WHERE IS ALL THE RAMEN?!" Naruto woke up by sakura demanding for the instant ramen. Naruto looked around. Next to him were his friends looking at him with mad expressions. "Ummm…see, it's a funny story."

People outside the hotel looked up in confusion when they heard a very loud voice screaming for help.

Naruto and his gang decided to go to the bay together and ask many of the storytellers and old people.

Naruto walked up to an old woman who was looking out into the ocean while peeling peas. "Ummm…excuse me miss. Do you happen to know about the village if the heavens? Any folk lore or stories or legends…?"

"Do I know? Of course I know. My husband was taken by those from the village of the heaven. I tell you young one, it is real. Far too real if you ask me. Please be careful when you are looking for it. If you get too close to them they will kill you just like they did with my husband."

"How do we get there oba-san?" sakura asked. The lady smiled. Get a boat and ride toward east. You will see nothing, you will hear nothing, heck you will hear nothing, but they are watching you. If they think you are a threat they will kill you. It will take about 2 and a half hour to get there. Even if you think it past the times just keep going, they will know what to do with you." The group thanked the lady and walked out. The teachers made sure that the students knew that they did not trust the old lady.

In an hour or so the gang were in a boat traveling.

* * *

30 min- Naruto: are we there yet? 

Everyone: no

1:10 min- Naruto: are we there yet?

Sasuke: no

1:30 min- Naruto: are we there yet?

Neji: no

1:40 min- Naruto: are we there yet?

Lee: No my youthful friend!!! But this is the perfect time to train

1:50- Naruto: are we there yet

Shino: no

2:00 min- Naruto: are we there yet?

Shika: no…just watch the clouds

2:10 min- Naruto: are we there yet

Sakura: no

2:20 min- Naruto: are we there yet

Jiraiya- get the duck tape!!!!!!!

Naruto: NOOO!!!!MHMMMM!!!! NOO

* * *

"I see the island up ahead. I'm sorry folks this is the farthest I can go." They nodded and started to run toward the shore. When they reached it the sight was imaginable. It was so beautiful. The water was so clean you could see right through it, and the sand was purest white. "Sensei, what time is it?" Sasuke asked. "About 4 in the afternoon why?" everyone look at the sky. And they noticed that the sky was already getting dark. They all looked around. "Why is there no one there?" ino asked. 

Garra looked around. He nudged Naruto. "Who I that?" he asked. Naruto looked around, "who?"

Garra pointed at a girl with a long brownish reddish hair and long red flowy dress.

The girl started to walk toward the ninjas. She was such a beauty and very cute and innocent looking. "Hello. Welcome to the village of the heavens," the girl said, "my name is mia. And I'll take you to my village's leader. Please stay close to me for everyone here is a vampire and they can lose control and kill you" she smiled sweetly and started to walk. Garra grabbed her shoulder. "Yes?" mia asked.

Garra glared at her. "How can we trust you?"

"Who else can you trust that lives here? And I will very much appreciate it if you wouldn't grab me like that, Kazekage sama." Everybody was taken aback.

"How do you know who he is?" Jiraiya asked. Mia smiled. "I know everything." She responded. She turned, "follow me."

They all followed mia. Jirayia walked ahead of the group right next to the beauty. "Want to be my research?"

"Research? What is the research?"

Garra glared. "Be quiet old man."

Naruto shoved Jiraiya away from mia. "Oi! Ero-senin, stay away from her!" Naruto said.

Suddenly a man ran up to mia. "Mia sama! There is a problem."

Mia turned to the man. "What is it?"

The man looked scared, "the leader sama is angry, very angry. Two of the soldiers attacked the sensei who teaches us about thirst control, as a joke…but when they saw some blood they lost control and the teacher is dead…and the leader got angry and decided to punish them…"

Mia looked worried. "Why didn't you TELL ME!!!? Take the guests to my mansion!" and with that she was gone. The man sighed. Everybody else followed the man to the mansion. They were all walking in silence when Sasuke asked a question. "Why was Mia san so worried when she heard that the leader was angry?"

The man looked at Sasuke with a scared expression.

"Our leader is a very frightening person. Leader sama is kind but is very strict when it comes to discipline. Our leader sama is known through out our village as a merciless person. If you got her angry you never got away with it with out feeling the pain for your wrong doing, except mia sama. Mia sama is our leader's best friend so those things had never happened to her." They all nodded.

"Is everyone really a vampire here?" shikamaru asked. The man nodded. "We are created by our leader or other vampires who lose their cool and bite human beings. I have been a vampire for 4 years now but I was fast to learn my control of the thirst."

"Why does your leader create more vampires?" Kakashi asked.

"Our leader is very careful not to make another vampire but sometimes we see a small child in need of help or dying or even adults. Our leader only makes people into vampires if necessary. This does not mean that if you are dying she will save you, but if our leader thinks that you shouldn't die then leader sama will turn you into a vampire."

Naruto looked very fascinated with this information that he was getting. "Are you guys all pretty, fast, smart, and strong like it says in the stories?" the man laughed. "No…we all looked like we looked before but a bit paler, and strength wise we grow but not in any other things."

Naruto nodded. "then can you guys go out in the sun?" then man laughed. "Yes we can, but we prefer not to. Well my kind. There are 3 different types of vampires. There are the pure bloods or Ariwaras; they are the direct source of vampirism. Next, they are the blue bloods. They are the humans that were bitten by the pure bloods. And lastly, there are the dark bloods. Which is what I am; dark bloods are types of vampires that are bitten by the blue bloods. We are the weakest of the power." Everyone nodded. "There is one last pure blood left and that is our leader."

"About how many of you vampires are out there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Our army is about 400 hundred. But since there are some out there… I would say about 700 vampires in the world."

The Konoha ninjas approached a huge castle. They all gasped. The castle was so beautiful but it had a scary atmosphere surrounding it.

"we are here. please be careful and call me when you all need anything. My name is Shin."

The humans thanked their vampire guide and went inside the huge castle inside was mia waiting for them.

"Glad you made it. Please wait couple of minutes. Our leader will be meeting you soon. But please follow me to the guests' rooms.

Naruto and his best friends including Garra were sharing a huge suite. they were all sitting in the living room when Sasuke spoke up.

"I don't like the people here. they all seem too friendly."

* * *

A/n: **please review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people I want reviews….cause my life sucx right now so I realllly realllly needs reviews…plus I think no one is interested in this so I'm thinking about deleting both of my stories so…..I dunno it's up to you people.

* * *

Normal POV

"Please! Do NOT touch anything…that means you Naruto-san." Mia said as they were walking in.

"Mia san…I'm not sure how to ask this without sounding mean, but how do you…no why do you treat us so well." Sakura asked. Mia laughed. "Our people have never had human visitors so I guess that is part of the reason. And another is that our leader has ordered us to treat you well."

"I suggest your leader is very powerful?" Garra asked. Mia nodded. "Indeed, no one can stand up to her." The group walked down the grand hall all the way up its end a huge double door with golden framed. Mia turned to the group of ninjas and spoke. "Do not speak unless spoken to and do not be mean or disrespectful, especially the men. But other than that you all will be fine." And with that mia opened the doors inside the door was a huge man about seven feet tall, muscular, and very scary looking. They all bowed to the man, mia looked very amused and so did the man and soon he let out a roar of laughter literally . "I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I am not the leader."

"I am." A quiet but confidence voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads behind the man. Immediately the man dropped to his knees and bowed. The group also bowed to the leader, except for Kazekage and Jiraiya. Mia gave them one last quick smile and walked toward the voice.

"Oh, no…please rise." The voice called out. They all stood up and looked at the female walking towards them. She had a long black flowy dress that was off the shoulder, ended at the elbows and covered her feet. Sasuke was first to see her face. Everyone gasped when the lady stepped into the moonlight. She was drop dead gorgeous and she looked about 16.

"WHAT!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU LADY???!!! ARE YOU LIKE TSUNADE-BAA CHAN AND DO WEIRD HIDE THE AGE THING??? CAUSE YOU ARE HOT!!!" the young girl smiled. "I'm sorry. My name is Ariwara Azumi…"

"WHAT!!!!??? THE ARIWARA AZUMI? NO WAYYY!!!!!! YOU'RE A LEGEND!!!!!! Or are you named after your great great…what ever grandma?" Azumi smiled. "You will see within time and I am 16 years old and no, I look naturally like this. Please follow me. I am afraid that we have an important issue to discuss not only for your kind but for ours as well."

* * *

The Konoha ninjas and the Kazekage walked followed the two stunning girls into a grand room with a huge table in the middle of the room. The room was dark and had candles on the walls. The roof was just plain glass and the moonlight snuck in.

They all sat down and started to talk. Azumi explained her economics and political issues. They also talked about having the Akatsuki as an ally, although there were few people Sasuke and Garra that has opposed, the 3 villages decided to ask them for help after Azumi explained the vampire's power. And during the whole time the raven haired sannin was looking at the leader of the village of the heavens.

Their whole decision about the village's status ended and Sasuke had turned toward the beautiful lady and smirked.

"You say you are a vampire, can you prove it?"

Azumi smiled and waited for a second and her canine teeth got longer and way sharper. Sasuke gave a small laugh, "No, I want to spar with you." Azumi smiled with her mouth closed and shook her head. "No, not me. But you will go against my friend here, if you win I will fight you, but if you lose you will not."

Sasuke agreed, after all he was equal to Naruto if not better. Kazekage also looked at mia. "I will also like to challenge whomever for a fight." The girls nodded.

* * *

After the meeting they were going to the training room, when Jiraiya decided to makes some move on Azumi. Let's just say that it was a bad mistake. They all went down a grand stairs outside and came to a huge field with a small creek, pond and trees everywhere except in the middle. Mia turned towards Sasuke and smiled. "Shall we get going, Uchia Sama?" mia asked. Sasuke smiled, mia undid her dress and underneath was a long flowy skirt and a tube top. They walked into the middle of the opening and got into fighting positions. "On my mark set, go!" kiba called out. And within a blink of an eye they were in the air fighting. Mia had a dagger out and people noticed that her fangs had shown. And they were drawn into the fight.

Gaara's POV

I noticed how pretty mia was and when she was fighting I was mesmerized by her beauty. Wait! What the hell was I thinking about, fuck, I shook my head and cursed. I am the Kazekage; although I am sixteen I should know how to keep my cool.

Normal POV

Garra ended up looking at mia the whole fight. And in about 2 hours mia had beaten Sasuke which had surprised everyone.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and mia was standing there, although her breath was pretty short, she was pretty ok. The fact that mia was still standing made everyone go under an awkward silence. Then a gentle laugh broke the dreaded silence, "well, done Sasuke kun. You are the first and are the best so far, I'll give you that. Now Kazekage Sama, I challenge you to a spar. But since we are the leaders of two great villages I offer to make the challenge a bit more difficult. We will have a time limit of five minutes. Is that alright?" Azumi turned to face an emotionless red head.

"Fine."

Azumi walked no, glided, toward the middle. She was so graceful in any movement that it was already very easy to see that she was a skilled fighter. Garra raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me?"

Azumi smirked, "No sir, I do not fight with a weapon for there s no need but I am skilled in using a katana." Garra just nodded and stood. Naruto stood up and announced the fight. Gaara's sand came rushing at Azumi. But what was weird was that Azumi did not move at all. She looked up and raised her hands and the sand stopped right in front of her. Then in a blink of an eye Azumi was right next to the Kazekage with her mouth ON his neck. "I win" she whispered. All the sannins and jounins were gagging in surprise. The fight was over before it even started. Azumi smirked. And pulled back. She then whispered something to mia and bowed to the ninjas. "I apologize but I am to have a little visit to the Akatsuki. I hope u enjoy your stay here, and I will meet you at dinner." Azumi then walked back into the castle.

Mia stood up and went to the Kazekage and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Kazekage sama?" Garra merely nodded then gathered himself.

Jiraiya was now serious, "Do you vampires have weaknesses?" mia turned towards the old sannin and nodded. "Everyone has weaknesses. Even I but our vampires' is different than yours'. Like the dark bloods are afraid of the light and usually die of their fear. Blue bloods are bit more calm with the light but do not prefer it, but we are afraid of…never mind." She finished.

"WAIT NO!!!! TELL US!!!" Naruto and Lee cried. "Fine…but don't laugh at me…since I am the only blue blood…well there were like 4 more but they all died. …blue bloods are afraid of fire, heat, and just regular things, like I'm scared of spiders, rats and pure bloods but I'm not scared of Azumi. She is actually really nice once you get to know her. And I guess that is it."

"Wait," Kakashi called out, "what about Azumi san? Does she have any weakness?" Mia looked at him in a sad manner. "It is really hard to explain but pure bloods are not afraid of anything. But Azumi san does have a weakness…she was the one that told me that everyone has a weakness."

"What is it?" Tenten cut in.

"It's… hmm…never mind." Mia smiled. And that was the end of the small talk.

* * *

Couple Hours Later

Azumi and mia were sitting on the balcony railing talking about how to deal with the problem. Suddenly mia jumped up yelling.

"AZUMI!!! ARE YOU INSANE???????? DO YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL THE AKATSUKI IS? FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE THEY CAN KILL ME!!!! NOT YOU…BUT STILL…IF THEY BURN ME BAD ENOUGH I CAN DIE TOO!"

Azumi just sighed. "I know they are strong but they are nothing compare to us. And stop yelling…that green jumpsuit dude is rubbing off on you."

Mia gave Azumi a skeptical look; Azumi just looked at her and gave her a smirk, knowing what she will say.

"Ok, fine. I know you are right most of the time…but…" Azumi just raised an eyebrow. "Ok!!! Fine you are right 99.9 percent of the time but still. I just have a bad feeling." Azumi stood but from the balcony railings. "Mia, how long have we been friends?" mia sighed. "Do you really want me to answer that cause the answer is thousands… BUT WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE AKATSUKI?"

Azumi gave her a small chuckle, "just trust me on this. I know what I am doing. I know this seems like a simple problem that happens sometimes but it's not. I have a feeling that Renji is behind all this. And I am pretty sure he is not working alone. And remember he is almost strong as or equal to us. You know how it works…the older you are more stronger you get." Mia nodded.

"Mia the vampire war this time… it's real. It's real and we need to be ready for the consequences." Mia nodded. "I know… but… never mind. Goodnight." mia replied.

Azumi nodded, "The Akatsuki comes tomorrow. Please be ready and warn the Konoha ninjas." Mia stopped and turned smiling in understanding and walked on.

Azumi sat back on the balcony and stared at the moon.

* * *

Mia was walking down the halls when she banged into someone. "Ow…"

"HN…I thought vampires can't feel." She looked up to face the Kazekage. "Oh…Kazekage Sama, why aren't you sleeping?" Garra looked at her at responded with a strait face, "I can't sleep. I'm not used to it."

Mia stood up and dusted herself. She gave a cheerful smile, "but isn't the shukaku taken out of you?" Garra nodded once again. "Yes but I still have problem sleeping."

Mia smiled at him. "Kazekage Sama did you know, you look really cute when your out of your ninja cloths?"

Mia then said good night and walked away to her room leaving a shocked Garra behind.

Gaara's POV

'I'm cute….? What….aren't I considered a monster….plus I am 16 years old…how can I be cute?'

And let's just say Garra was really really awake during the whole night.

* * *

A/N: OK!!!!! REVIEW

And I am thinking about deleting this story so if you want it to continue please review…..especially u SHIRA!!!!!!Nahhh…jk but seriously…I don't think I want to go on….cause no one reviews….so….

Tell me what you think people…and I have my picture on my profile if u want to kno how I look….all I have to do is get mia's and Azumi's pic….sighhh…kk


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: ok I will keep this story up but I will update…not so often…. I have school and am currently busy dieting…so yea. But I will try my best to update and thanks for the reviews and I know Gaara is a bit corny but deal with me here….

* * *

Normal POV 

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 4:30 am, after his training and intense battles he had a nasty habit of waking up early. Sasuke sighed and went and took a shower. He came out got dressed and walked out of his room to the training fields. He quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword when he saw a figure standing up ahead. He relaxed a bit when he noticed that it was Azumi.

"Oi, Azumi Sama, what are you doing here so early?" Sasuke asked. Azumi turned her head gracefully and smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep." Sasuke nodded, "I thought vampires can't sleep." Azumi laughed and shook her head. "Myth." She responded.

Then the two stood and looked at each other in a firm gaze. Azumi was first to look away, she looked toward the village and asked him, "I am going to walk around the village to check if everything is alright…do you care to join me?"

Sasuke agreed and started to walk with her.

* * *

Mia got up and started to get herself prepared for the day. It was only 6 but she was an early bird…but not like Azumi. She put on a sari looking wine red dress and fixed her hair half up and half down. She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time and walked out. While she was walking out she met with the female Konoha ninjas. She quickly nodded and walked away. She couldn't explain this angry feeling she always got every time she got a chance to meet them, especially the girls. 

Mia shook her head and walked down the stair ways to the breakfast areas. She greeted the males and sat down and listened in on their conversations. Naruto was first to break the silence. "Oi!!! Where is teme?" he asked in a loud voice. People started to mutter when he was and what might have happened since he was obviously not at the table. Sakura was about to scream her head off when they heard Sasuke call out to them. All the ninja's including mia turned to look at Sasuke…and Azumi? They both walked in side by side looking quite nice with each other.

"I am terribly sorry for those who worried but we were walking around the village discussing about the Akatsuki." Everyone nodded except Ino and Sakura. Azumi gave a small secretive smile and turned towards the leaders. "Then Akatsuki will arrive shortly, mia please go and greet them and bring them here immediately. If any trouble occurs please inform me. Meanwhile I will be discussing some very important matters with the Konoha ninjas. Ino, Tenten, sakura, Hinata, kiba, choji, and lee san, please go and be with mia when Akatsuki comes. I trust that you will be able to help mia incase of emergencies. And the rest of those, please come and follow me."

Mia sighed and motioned the group to follow her. Watching them walk out was a smirking Azumi.

* * *

Azumi and her crowd started to walk down the grand hallway to the meeting room, when she turned and started at the Kazekage. Gaara soon looked up sensing her gaze. "Excuse me asking, but do you, Kazekage sama, have interests in my friend Mia perhaps?" 

"PSHEEE!!!! GAARA???? INTEREST???? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?...wait she is kidding right Gaara?"

Gaara just looked down and started to walk faster, Azumi laughed and walked right next to Gaara and whispered in his ear, "Keep your eyes open sir, she is a very exquisite girl. Many men will go after her, and I have a feeling that someone in the Akatuski will develop feelings for her." Gaara stopped and felt slightly mad. Azumi smiled at him but her eyes said so other wise. He knew she had something else in her mind and that she will soon confront him about it…very soon.

* * *

Mia went down to the beach where she felt large chakra senses. She stood waiting while sakura and ino bickered about who Sasuke belonged to, choji and kiba talking about some weird type of chips, and Hinata and Tenten were talking about Neji. "Shush!" mia said very sharply. Her tone made everyone shut up even sakura and ino. They saw figures in the distance in red cloud marked black coats. A man with many piercing walked up and nodded at mia. "Nice to meet you miss. We are the members of the Akatsuki. It is very nice to meet you. I am Pein and you are?" 

Mia gave a slight bow, "Nice to meet you all I am mia of the village of the heavens. I am an assistant to the leader of the village. I hope we all can come to an agreement. Please follow me; I will take you to my leader."

* * *

Azumi and the gang were in the meeting room waiting. "I don't think they came. I can't feel their chakara." Azumi was sitting on her chair when she stood up suddenly and shook her head. "No, they're here. Huh. I guess the agreement will take a while." Sasuke looked up. "What makes you say that?" 

"I can feel people's chakara more sensitively then any of you can, so most of the time I know their mood. And your brother's is not that good, along with their leader." Sasuke nodded. He knew that he can kill his brother anytime now but he decided against it. Doing that will make him as low as Itachi is. Azumi looked at Sasuke dead in the eye, "If you screw this up with your arrogance I will kill you."

The coldness in her voice made all the boys shiver. When she looked around the room and everyone nodded, satisfied, she looked toward the door and called out for the Akatsuki members to come inside.

* * *

A/n: ok people please review!!!!!!!!!

extra thanks for reviwing to...dove666, Wolves1990, MOILUVJUNSU ?luv ya shira, vampire toshiro, moonchild, sister-of-shadows.

and people gimme ideas but if u do please mail them!!!!! luv ya all


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: sorry but I was busy so I couldn't update!

Chapter 7

* * *

The two sharigan eyes locked with each other. One filled with hate and the other filled with weary. The two brothers were in a staring contest that others were scared to break. "Itachi…" the leader sighed. Itachi looked down and backed away from Sasuke, "well then shall we begin?" the leader asked. Azumi lifted her head slightly, "No… we are still missing a very important person.

"YO!!!!" the whole gang looked towards the door. "TSUNADE BAA SAMA????!!! What are you doing here?" Tsunade laughed. "You really think that Azumi san will not invite me? After all I am the Hokage." Naruto smiled really big and scratched his head, "Ahahaha…I forgot…" Tsunade just raised her eyebrow, "Sorry Naruto you just need to wait till I retire." Naruto nodded.

Azumi got up from her seat and faced the two leaders. "Konichiwa, I am Ariwara Azumi. I suppose we get to the treaty." Tsunade glared at the Akatsuki's leader and sat down. "I suppose." She said.

5 hours later.

* * *

The treaty was formed and Azumi had performed a forbidden jitsus to make it official and to also make sure that either sides will not break it. The two leaders, Mia and Azumi was coming out, Azumi was grabbed on the arm by Sasuke, very roughly. "Can I help you?" Azumi asked with cold politeness, "I need to talk to you." Azumi nodded and walked off with him.

Sasuke and Azumi went to the front garden of the castle.

"I want you to cancel the treaty." Sasuke started. Azumi just raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "May I ask why? After all it was you that spared your brother's life, NOT me. And no, I will not put everyone else in danger for your own selfish reasons." "BUT!" Sasuke looked mad and grabbed her, she quickly twister around him and was behind Sasuke grabbing onto his arm. Azumi put her head right next to his ear and whispered, "This is the end of this discussion, and I will not tolerate behavior EVER again." Azumi shoved Sasuke and started to walk towards the door. Sasuke got up and looked at Azumi; she stopped right in front of the door. "Sasuke kun, let me get two things clear, the treaty will be executed, and if you touch me like that again I will not hesitate to kill you." With that she walked out the door.

Sasuke just stood there looking at the door. He slowly walked toward the door and punched the wall right next to it.

* * *

Mean while mia was in the garden picking roses for her room when she sensed someone near her. "Kazekage Sama, may I ask why you are spying on me?" Gaara stepped out of the shadows. "I…was taking a walk." He responded. Mia turned around. She was wearing a wine red tube top dress with gold flowers framing her upper part of the dress. Gaara was speechless Mia was drop dead gorgeous with those dress on. He cleared his throat.

Mia gave a small shy smile. "It's a beautiful night don't you agree, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara gave a small nod and looked up to the full moon. Mia was enjoying the moon as well when she was suddenly cut by a rose thorn. "Ah…" Gaara looked alarmed but the scar began to heel and mia just kept staring at the place where she was cut and smiled once again. "I…I am a monster, I can't bleed or die, I can not taste the food and drinks, and..." mia quickly broke into a sob. Not many times has she broken down like this but certainly never in front of a human being. She tried to wipe her tears away but Gaara cupped her cheeks and pulled her head so that she was looking right into his eyes. He wanted to take her pain away from her; he wanted to make this beautiful creature know that she is and never was a monster.

And in the middle of the rose gardens Gaara slowly pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: please review! I beg you and once again sorry it took so long!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this is dedicated to moiluvjunsu…… u kno who u are!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. It was three in the morning; the witching hour. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard footsteps out side of his door. Something wasn't right. Naruto burst opened his door and saw Kakashi running. "YO! KAKASHI SENSEI!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"There is an attack on the village Tsunade Sama and then Akatsuki leader is gathering the army. Naruto you and Sasuke look for Azumi Sama. The soldiers wont' listen to us." Naruto nodded and ran off looking for Sasuke.

Near the Gates of the village

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru were tracking around looking for the enemy. "Someone is coming." Sasuke said. "OOOOIIIIII! TEME!!!!"

Sasuke sighed and turned and held his fist out, and as soon as he did Naruto banged his face into Sasuke's fist. "What do you want, baka! The enemy is going to find us!!" Naruto glared, "Kakashi sensei wants us to find Azumi Sama they said that they can't find her." Gaara turned to look at Naruto, "What about Mia sama?" for a moment there were concern in his eyes. Naruto raised his Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Jeesh Gaara we kno you have hots for her but a little too desperate right Sasuke?" Naruto turned to find out that Sasuke left already. Naruto shook his head, "You both are." He muttered and he went to look for Sasuke.

3 hours later.

* * *

The whole village was in the castle's property. And the Konoha ninjas and the great Akatsuki stood at the top balcony in terror, along with Mia. The enemy had killed only very few vampires but still Azumi was missing. "Where is the bitch when we need her!" Kisame growled, "She's nothing but talk. Strong my ass! I bet you she ran when she first sensed them!"

Mia quickly turned and slapped him on the face, "You have no right to say that. She is strong and I'm sure she has a reason for this." Mia tried to keep her mind settled but she was concerned. Never has Azumi ever left her village like this. And so far the humans were getting more and more scared by the second although no one has dared to say it.

"Hahahaha…you all are very hilarious." They all looked up to see Azumi sitting on the roof. She smiled and jumped down. "I'm here Kisame and I was here the whole time."

Naruto's vain started to pop out, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING." Azumi smiled "no one asked me to."

Mia sighed, "Azumi just get rid of them, your soldiers refused to go out."

"That's because I asked them not to. Look this, this is what we are up against and if you all are scared now then we are going to lose the war. Study them, see how they act, and most of all decided how you can defeat them. I will give you guys 10 minutes, after I will get rid of them, personally." The coldness in her voice made the ninjas shiver.

Azumi stood up on the railing of the balcony. "Kisame watch carefully." And with that Azumi jumped off the railing and landed on the castle's outer wall. All of the enemy vampires looked up at her and started to growl. And in blink of an eye they jumped at her.

* * *

Azumi smirked she knew now who had created them. She unsheathed her sword and started to hack down all of the vampires so fast that all the Konoha and Akatsuki ninjas saw were bodies flying around.

Tsunade was sick to her stomach she was never able to handle blood well but the seeing countless of the bodies and blood going every where she was feeling light headed. All the other ninjas were trying their best to keep up but even Gai and his student Lee wasn't able to. At last they say Azumi stand still and lift her sword right into a vampire that had flown towards her direction.

All the ninjas stood in aw. Then just as quickly as she had left Azumi was right next to them. Sasuke looked at her face that was covered in blood; even with just sinister look she was so beautiful. Azumi dropped her sword and started to walk in.

Mia stood up to go after her but Gaara held her wrists lightly and mouthed don't. And in the dark Itachi had slipped away.

* * *

A/n: OK so imam update soon and people gimme suggestions about the ending

And I'm not going to update this for a while like…..4 weeks cause I have to do my other story!!! Sorry but I'll make the next one really good and it will get more into romance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: OK…imma start on my old stories….or I dunno…I want to finish this soon…..and REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!

* * *

Itachi started to walk to Azumi's room when he saw her outside at the garden next to the fountain.

"It's hard to get out…" Azumi said.

Itachi's eyes got wide. "How did you know that I was here?" Azumi chuckled, "I think I can sense you chakara sense." Itachi nodded.

"What's hard to get out?" he asked the exotic girl. Azumi looked up at him with a crooked smile. "The blood." Azumi dipped her hands in the fountain and watched the blood come off her hands.

"Once it's on you, the smell never leaves…especially for me. So tell me Uchiha, what made you kill your family? I know it wasn't for power."

Itachi looked down and he put on the pockerface he always had on. "You'll figure it out someday." And with that he walked away.

Azumi smirked, "I already know the answer don't you think Madara?" and Tobi putting on his mask stepped out of the shadows.

"Yea…yea you do."

* * *

Mia was ticked, no she was beyond ticked, she was furious she was going to kill Azumi…if or when she can, either that or she was going to make Azumi's life a miserable hell for the next century, never has she let anyone from the village die before.

"Mia….sama? May I come in miss?" Mia turned to see a scared young man.

"Oh…Shin…yes, sorry. What can I do for you?"

Shin looked around nervously. He walked up to the red head beauty and bowed. "I'm sorry mia Sama! I should have warned you but they said that they were going to kill me and that I was going to suffer if I told and then …."

"Wait...wait...WAIT A MINUTE! What are you talking about? Warned us about what? Who?"

Shin looked down at his hands. Then he started to stutter with fear leaking out of his mouth, "I saw the other vampires coming but when I was about to run when a man with a long silver hair and scary eyes came, he was just too fast and he threatened to kill me and I couldn't to do anything. Then he asked me where Azumi sama was. I'm sorry I shall be punished."

"No, stop! Tell me shin did he have a long scar on his left side of his face?"

"I don't know I was scared…"

"SHUT UP! NOW TELL ME IF HE HAD A SCAR, DAMN IT!"

"Yes...yes…yes, he did and he looked, no, I knew he was a vampire but not a dark blood his blood smelled different…" shin looked at mia who just ran out.

"Azumi! Azumi!! ARIWARA AZUMI!" mia started to scream inside Azumi's room. Azumi just simply walked past her to her mirror stand.

"Azumi I have something to tell you." Azumi looked at mia from her mirror. "Renji is alive. He was here today." Mia just burst with fear.

Azumi dropped her perfume and looked at mia. "How do you know if this is true?" Azumi narrowed her eyes and looked at mia.

Mia looked frantic, "I don't know but Shin was saying how he was there…AZUMI!!" mia gave a helpless whine and started after Azumi to save poor Shin's life.

* * *

Naruto and his group of friends were woken by loud crashing and thudding sounds from one of the bedrooms.

"I will ask you one last time Shin, why did you not tell me?"

Shin started to shake uncontrollably, "I…was…..just ...scared…Azumi sama…I never..."

"So are you saying I'm not scary enough? Should I act scarier for you?" Azumi just cut off the man by grabbing him by the throat and started to lift him up into the air. "Azumi!! STOP!!" mia grabbed Azumi's arm and tired to loosen her grip, which didn't work.

Naruto and his group just stood by the doorway too scared to do anything.

"Azumi! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! STOP NOW YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" with a roar Azumi threw Shin against the wall. Azumi looked around as if she was looking for something.

"This is the beginning of the fight…. I need to be able to know that I can trust all of you with my life and know that you are strong enough to endure through this. By the end of this fight not all of us are going to be here…"

The room suddenly filled up with silence; shaking her head Azumi stumbled out of the room.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGG!! this chapter was so corny... i dont like but...yea... please review!!thxx


End file.
